deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Marston VS Decidueye
John Marston VS Decidueye is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Desccription: Archer with a dead eye aim and a gunner with a dead eye aim duke it out in this wild west showdown! Interlude: Wiz: The bow and arrow is a weapon that takes many months or even years to practice to achieve dead on aim. Boomstick: And guns are pretty cool too. Anyone can one shot anyone with one. Wiz: In this wild west showdown, an archer and a gunner with deadeye aims will see who is quickest to the draw. Boomstick: John Marston, the Man from Blackwater. Wiz: And Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. John Marston: Decidueye: Death Battle: "...and then, it jumped from the second story to the ground and ran away into the shrubbery! I've never seen anything like it!" It was the talk of the town. For the past few nights a strange creature with a bow and arrow was prowling the small town and stealing items from its citizens, and some men who tried to fight it were found dead the next day with a razor sharp feather lodged somewhere in it. It was the current day, and a legendary outlaw had rolled into town. This outlaw had not yet caught wind of the strange creature, and was walking by, confused by the gossip of the locals. He walked into the saloon, sat down, and waited for the bartender, who was too busy talking to a patron down at the other end of the bar. While waiting, he started to actually listened and pieced it all together. "Excuse me, Bartender, but what's this about a creature lurking around these parts?" he asked, catching the attention finally. "Y-You're John Marston. I've heard of you!" the Bartender exclaimed, rushing over. "I heard you are really good with a gun, I have a request for you." John Marston cracked his neck. "Does it involve this creature y'all are talking about?" he asked. "Yes. It's makin' my patrons too afraid to get over to my saloon and I'm running low on money already. Think you can get rid of it?" John Marston thought for a minute. "Give me tonight and your worries will be over for sure." The bartender thanked him and gave him some free alcohol in gratitude. That night, Marston was leaning against the post of the bar, waiting for any movement in the shadows or in the moonlight. Her sensed something up in the air and looked around, hand going to his pistol. He saw a sliver of shadow move and shot at it. That's when he saw the pair of glowing red eyes staring at him from where he shot. He barely had time to dodge an arrow that was then soaring to his face. "Show yourself, beast..." he said out loud. That's when it responded doing so. It had sleek brown feathers, a green hood-like thing covering its head, and long, sharp talons. This was the pokemon Decidueye. Marston looked shocked. How was there a bird this big that can shoot arrows? He stepped out from the shade and into the dirt road, facing the Decidueye. Pokemon ORAS - Zinnia's Theme Decidueye quickly drew back and arrow in its wing, pointed right at Marston. Marston pointed his revolver at the Decidueye. One would not make it out this time. FIGHT! The Good The Bad and The Ugly - Main Theme Results: Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year